


结束在春天

by Sophieeeee



Series: 四部曲：不能开始的爱情 [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, this is what will happen in my country, 就是这其实是一篇原耽, 我有一种感觉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 但他知道所有的这一切都会很快过去。





	结束在春天

程鹏听到消息的时候正在院子里清扫庆祝新年时最后一次放鞭炮留下的炮筒。程大姐被听筒里乍然响起的忙音灌了一脑袋，迷迷糊糊地举着话筒看向弟弟，犹豫了半晌才问：“你和那个叫张庆的认识啊？”

程鹏叹了口气看向满地的红纸片，初春的冷风还带着些冰渣，那些小纸片齐刷刷往院子外面跑，堆积在墙角倒是省了不少事。他把笤帚和簸箕整整齐齐地摆在墙角，沾了些许灰尘的手随意在工装裤上抹了一把。程大姐还站在桌子边，话筒倒是放下了，只是没有扣好。她看着弟弟的背影，见弟弟像是没听见他说的话，小声嘟囔着补充了一句。

“说是睡梦中走的，也算是好事吧。”

走的人不是张庆。程鹏知道张庆前两天还在微博上发了一张上了最起码三层滤镜的自拍并赋诗一首。他忘了自己有没有点赞了。他颤巍巍地吐了一口气，被突然闪过脑子里的念头震得站不稳。姐姐的感慨在他的心里转了好几圈散不开。程鹏想起保安队那个老头子往日站在棚屋房前对着他和张庆颐气指使的样子，一时间说不上心里是什么想法。

“你要去吗？好歹当年人家也给了你一份工作。”

程鹏始终忘不了那天中午，老头子甩开紧紧箍在脑袋上的制服帽子，一边擦着秃脑袋上的汗水一边鬼鬼祟祟地他拉到墙角嘟嘟囔囔地说话。保安队队长身上总有一股刺鼻粗糙的烟味，闻着就让程鹏的嗓子发疼。程鹏知道自己再抽烟下去也会变成那扶模样，只是当时对于二十岁出头的年轻人来说“年老”实在是一个过于遥远的概念。队长缩在墙角程鹏的影子里左顾右盼、龇牙咧嘴，许多隐晦又猥琐的表情和嘴角的白色唾沫一起黏黏糊糊地消失在空气里。

程鹏只记得一句话，那是故事结束的时刻。

“男人怎么能和男人睡呢？不合适——你回去吧，本来你姐姐带着你来的时候，这小身板我看就不行。张庆是签了合同的，只能你走了。”

-

程鹏没有明确说自己要不要回去参加葬礼，程大姐也不是很在意。总之几个小时后程鹏脑袋靠在火车冰凉的玻璃上晃呀晃的时候内心对姐姐的霸道顽固产生了几分感激。他不确定自己是不是有哪个勇气主动面对过去。在脑袋里回忆那些模糊的片段和真实地触摸一草一木是不一样的。就好像他打算结婚和真的与妻子领了结婚证。

张庆没有去程鹏的婚礼，程鹏气哼哼端着酒杯在新家阳台上骂了许久才想起来自己根本没有给张庆寄请帖。他甚至没有去张庆的新家坐一坐，也不知道张庆是不是也结婚了。他们之间更固执的人是他，更勇敢的人大概也是他。

结婚的日子像是偷来的一样。程鹏还记得妻子在民政局门口把结婚证揣在口袋里，妻子附在他的耳朵边有些羞涩地笑着，提议在回家吃酒宴之前先去买一杯奶茶。长辈们总觉得奶茶是没有意义的奢侈品，但是程鹏在心里默默喜欢着妻子抿着嘴唇睁大眼睛看店员摇晃着瓶子摆花架子的样子。他更喜欢咖啡，但是他希望身边的人一直幸福地笑着。

程鹏的妻子死于车祸。就是很简单地骑着自行车，然后被醉酒的司机撞到了马路的那一端。分离的时候总是那样突如其来，就像是晴天的惊雷，夜晚拐角处静静蹲伏的黑猫。程鹏不记得妻子的微笑是不是被血迹覆盖了，也不记得她清澈的眼睛里是不是在人生的最后一刻倒映上了天空的云彩。他只记得自己喜欢吃的东西都七七八八地散落在绿化带周围。他的妻子的手伸向远处，似乎打算把程鹏不喜欢吃的苹果捡回来。

更多时候程鹏一个人活着。就好像他现在一个人坐在火车上，眼睛盯着前排座位的沙发靠垫。他心里渴望睡眠能够简短漫长的旅程，头脑却不由自主地播放着过去的日子里一些零散的、他没想到自己竟然能记住的片段。他想一辈子很快就会过去，就好像一袋鼓鼓囊囊的锅巴总有吃完的时候，就好像在操场的训练和大门岗亭的站岗总有结束的时候。

列车到站的时候程鹏看到张庆在栅栏另一侧的身影。他没有告诉张庆自己的行踪，所以大概是程大姐又一个自作主张。程鹏拎着自己松松垮垮的行李袋，裤兜里还揣着一本快用完的小本子。张庆接过他的行李，递过来一瓶水。程鹏没有告诉他自己的裤兜里还装着一瓶。他拧开盖子，注意到张庆已经喝了不少。矿泉水从嘴里溢出来，顺着下巴和脖子流进他脏兮兮的衬衫里面，很快就被太阳晒干了。

-

张庆看向程鹏的方向，欲言又止的表情再明显不过。程鹏总是忍不住打量张庆，他仔细地观察张庆发白的发髻和明显的抬头纹。张庆脖子的肌肤已经开始有些松垮，身上的衣服也松弛了下来。但是当程鹏转过脑袋盯着前来悼念的人群时，脑子里的那个张庆又变成了当年那个讲究且竟然有些婆妈的年轻保安。

他对着保安队队长盖在白布下的身躯鞠躬，又在放大照片的黑白色人脸的注视下和痛哭的家人说了几句话。亲人或许还沉浸在悲伤中，但他知道所有的这一切都会很快过去。客人们都渐渐散去了。张庆在树底下独自站着，运动鞋在地上蹭来蹭去不知道是不是在碾烟头。他走过去，心里一片空白。他不知道为什么要和张庆说话。大概是为了礼貌。

张庆看向他，嘴巴无意识地张开着，像是一个不由自主的微笑。他也笑了起来，张庆总是让他想要微笑。他看到张庆嘴角的弧度变成了一个实实在在的微笑。张庆张开嘴，深吸了一口气，程鹏听见他说：

“……”

鞭炮声就是在这个时候响起的。亡者将要上路了。死去的人要彻底离开这个世界，好让亲朋好友回归各自的生活。程鹏看到张庆的表情变得很焦急，他长大了嘴巴在灰白的烟尘中高喊着什么，可是程鹏的脑袋里塞满了爆炸的响炮，它们在程鹏杂乱无序的脑海里燃烧，升腾起熊熊的焰火，将一切都燃烧殆尽。

几秒后世界骤然安静。人群彻底散去了。程鹏扭头看到渐行渐远的队伍，回过头正对上张庆深深的凝视。程鹏意识到张庆的眼角是红色的。

“我该走了。”程鹏说，“我没有带换洗的衣服。我该回去了。”

张庆摇摇头，他开口的时候程鹏以为他要挽留自己或者把刚才要说的话说完。

“我就不送你了，”张庆说，“我家里还有点事情。”

这就是故事真正结束的地方。

 


End file.
